bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tawkes (BZPRPG)
Tawkes are a sentient species of the Academy/BZPRPG originally created by Dr. Bionicle. Origin and History Origin and history mostly unknown. When the Matoran/Toa/Turaga species first "discovered" the Tawkes, they wrongly categorized the bird as Rahi, despite the Tawkes having sentience and an advanced culture. Most still refer to the species as Rahi due to this early mistake. Appearance and Biology Tawkes are terrible bird Rahi that have sharp, curved beaks, which can spew fire. Their wings are long and giant, capable of catching the slightest draft. At the end of their tails are sharp, curved, natural blades, which can slice through skin. Their talons are so sharp that they could cut through steel if they hit it hard enough. The scariest aspect of the Tawkes, however, are their eyes. Tawkes have terrible eyes within their eyes, with two pupils within one eyeball, allowing them to look in four different directions at once. And these pupils have keen eyesight, greater than that of any Toa. Tawkes also have three tongues, and can live without one (similar to humans with kidneys). The presence of the three tongues (as well as beaks instead of lips) seem to be what prevent them from speaking the Matoran language. Powers and Abilities As mentioned above, Tawkes can shoot streams of fire from their beaks. Their tail-blades can slice through skin, and their talons can cut through steel. Tawkes are also extremely durable, which often comes to a surprise to many opponents who assume that their lightweight frames make them fragile. Their durability may also be in part psychological (see below). Culture Unlike the Kohm, these creatures do not speak Matoran. They have their own language, but still remain intelligent. Only a few non-Tawke people in history have ever learned their language: Zyrul, who once allied himself with Hordika in the great Venom Wars, has learned how to speak many tongues of vicious Rahi, including Tawke. Though Tawke are terrible birds, they understand authority and respect it. That is something every Tawke learns if it wishes to survive. As quoted by Zyrul, a description of the Tawke culture: "Tawke are not like Kohm, who fight enemies factoring in the possibility of defeat. These Rahi do not think that way. '' ''You either defeated your enemy and returned with victory...or would die at their hands. ''Tawke do not know the meaning of retreat. At least, not any of the ones still alive" '' As mentioned in the quote, Tawkes view retreat as a great humiliation, equal to (or even greater than) death. Therefore most Tawkes will fight until they win (or, less often, until they die). This doesn't stop them from employing all their cunning, however. Notable Tawkes Thunderbird Leader of the Tawkes under Zyrul, and a General at the Academy. He obtained his name through his superior speed and skill. Rysak Another Tawke loyal to the Academy. Not much is known about him, other than the fact that he once went on a mission with Razekiel. When the latter argued with him, Rysak had nearly taken out one of Raze's eyes. "King of Napalm" True name unknown, this Tawke was one of few who made it into the Rebels' airship during the Battle of the Great Barrier. The "King of Napalm" killed several Rebels before finally being slain by Rahkar. Category:Titans and Other Species (BZPRPG)